crumbsidefandomcom-20200214-history
KingWave
KingWave is a notorious troll in the crumb side and is known for having feuds with just about everyone, basically a poor mans HumpMasterFlex. He is known for constantly arguing with people on Discord and was the arch nemesis of the Dracord. Not much is known about his real identity but it is known he was pretending to be someone else for a number of months before his true identity was exposed when he accidently turned on his webcam during an episode of the Life and Times podcast with WizFiasCole and revealed himself to look like a jewish child molester. He now goes by the title "The New Rich Porter" and can be found on various discord servers. Early appearances The first appearance of KingWave in the community is unknown but he claims to have been in the original Weapon Wheel Podcast discord that existed from May - July 2017 under a pseudonym. The moniker "KingWave" wasn't used until a while later when he appeared in JackMoveJohnny's discord and promptly proceeded to argue with just about everyone in the discord for the better part of a day until he was eventually banned. Dracord ties Despite being banned from the most notable discord in the community, Wave eventually made a comeback when he joined various servers run by the Dracord (at the time calling themselves The Mayhem Makers and Them Discord Catz) where he proceeded to argue with various members profusely. Eventually tensions between Wave and the Dracord simmered and he joined them as an associate and occasional ally. Identity The exact identity of KingWave has been brought into question on multiple occasions. Upon first appearing in JackMoveJohnny's discord he had an avatar that depicted a young hippie-ish latino gentlemen with lengthy dreadlocks and tattoos, most notably a Kingdom Hearts tattoo across his chest. Wave also had a YouTube channel at the time with videos of the same individual, claiming it to be him. This appearance was the subject of many roast sessions and Wave would often defend himself, saying the other discord members were simply jealous of his sexiness. This facade went on for quite a while until an incident in late 2017 when Wave accidentally turned on his webcam when in an episode of WizFiasCole's "Life and Times Podcast" and revealed his true appearance to be nothing like the man he claimed to be. After the exposure was revealed Wave disappeared from discord entirely for 2 to 3 weeks, in the midst of the madness he was also booted from the Dracord, LilDraco seeming particularly upset, telling wave to "burn in hell" before kicking him from the group. Upon his return Wave acted as though nothing had happened, claiming he never disappeared and when asked about the picture admitted that he had been pretending to be someone else for a time as a troll, and that the man in the picture was someone he knew in real life. The exposure eventually lead to more pictures of Wave being discovered, each picture becoming increasingly bizarre. After being exposed Wave admitted to pretending to be several other individuals in discord, most notably a black person calling himself "Markus" and many suspected him to be one of several other mysterious troll accounts, such as Rashad Reed, an eponymous figure in the WWP discord who was banned for trolling and Dormeil, snitch who managed to infiltrate the Dracord and was seen telling Hard8 and others in the Weapon Wheel Podcast that the group were allegedly pirating their patreon content. There was even some speculation that Wave might be Renee herself but this has been disproved. Waves real name has also been the subject of some scrutiny as some on discord found a hint that his real name may in fact be "Felix Manuel" something he fervently denies. Evidence involving notorious PukeGate incident also seemed to indicate his real name may be "Jericho" though this still can't be confirmed. Whatever the case the true identity and nature of KingWave is one of the greatest mysteries of discord. Music KingWave began dabbling in music in early 2018 along with various other members of the Dracord. It began as an in-joke between members of the discord group that they might try their hand at rapping and eventually various members of the Dracord and KingWave began dropping various tracks. Though it was agreed upon that no one would make fun of each others music Wave was the first to draw ire from his raps most notably from David Eagle, notoriously declaring "Waves shit was fucking ass" after he dropped his first untitled track. Though the musical phase eventually vanished from the Dracord, Wave resumed rapping in late 2018 and dropped a slew of tracks on his YouTube channel, at one period of time almost daily. It began with a diss track titled "Two time loser" aimed at Kofi, TheOmegaLoser and the "Switch Gang" (a term referring to extreme fans of the Nintendo Switch console). Wave then went on to do a now infamous video of himself freestyle rapping while walking through a predominantly Asian neighborhood in his hometown of NYC, the seemingly disturbed reactions by some in the video eventually spawned memes implying Wave was a serial killer. This didn't deter Wave however and he continued rapping for quite some time, dropping new songs regularly, each he claimed to be better than the last, until Wave himself began claiming to have "saved hip hop" and "changed the game" despite his songs having relatively low viewership. PukeGate PukeGate took place in early 2018 when KingWave was exposed for allegedly purchasing the service of escorts and engaging in emetophilia. The incident came to light after Renee messaged Wave, saying she wished to donate and asking for his email, when he complied she then googled the address and found it belonged to someone on an escorting website going by the moniker "Jerichoo" who left reviews for escorts and talked in graphic detail about how he enjoyed being vomited on. Wave denied the allegations but the fallout lasted for quite some time. Full Story Alter Ego's * Markus * Rashad Reed * Dormeil * Guy with Kingdom Hearts chest tattoo Discography * Crumbside Tragedy (Dre Wonders Diss) * Do it up * Icon * Two Time Loser * Blame Ft. Lil Draco * Harlem (Flip/Hydro Diss) * Astroworld * King's Blood (Kings Blood Gaming diss) Trivia * Wave is a Christian and believes strongly in the bible * Wave believes he is a descendant of the Israelites * Wave still doesn't realize he is white Notable Quotes * Ya'll my fans doe" * "Ya'll love me" * "U JEALOUS MY HAIR IS LONGER THAN YOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" See Also Wave Shemale Incident PukeGate